Sound Proofing
by Guardian's Blade
Summary: Because keeping him imprisoned just isn't torture enough. 9 tails/ Kurama centric. Both Minato and Kushina are alive. Rated T for suggestive language.


Sound Proofing

Dialogue

 _Thoughts_

 **Demonic dialogue**

 _ **Demonic Thoughts**_

Important Information

The mighty 9 tailed demon fox was said to be evil incarnate. He had killed millions over his long life, his tails were able to destroy entire mountains with a single swing; however, despite his power, he still found himself in the worst situations.

First it was that accursed Madara Uchiha, who used a powerful genjutsu to take over his mind just so the blasted Uchiha could settle a feud with the 1st Hokage. After that he found himself forcefully sealed inside the 1st Hokage's wife Mito Uzumaki, who later transferred him to his current prison warden of contempt Kushina Namikaze.

He despised Kushina as his jailer far more than he did Mito, even Madara Uchiha was almost an improvement to the fiery red head currently containing him.

The reason behind his hatred for Kushina wasn't due to the fact she was his current jailor. No, no his reason for despising her ran much deeper than that. Kushina was just too loud.

"Oh Minato that tickles" The 9 tails could hear Kushina say as she giggled loudly.

He could hear everything she said due to the seal binding them together; however, Kushina had tweaked the seal years ago to prevent this; saying she didn't want him to bother her in her deepest thoughts. So the fact he could her now meant she was doing it on purpose. Just to spite him.

"Don't worry Minato, Naruto's at the academy. He can't hear us." Kushina said, whispering the last part seductively.

" **Lucky him** " The 9 tails growled in annoyance.

The 9 tails rarely had to deal with anything like this before. The 1st Hokage had died shortly after sealing him within his wife, and this only happened twice before Kushina's spawn was conceived. After her pup was born Kushina had stopped making these noises for a very long time, but ever since that brat entered the academy it had been like this several time a week! Each time seemed louder, and lasted longer than the last. It was infuriating.

Sometimes he would get lucky, Kushina's mate, the 4th Hokage –or the 4th replacement as the 9 tails liked to call him-, was usually at work and when he arrived their pup was already home.

The 9 tails looked forward to these days of peace, and was actually enjoying himself as he mentally replayed the days of his freedom; terrorizing countless people over the years. So of course the blasted Hokage would have to come home early today, of course he had brought Kushina presents to celebrate her birthday today, of course this was how they were going to spend all freaking day!

"Yeah, Minato. That's right, oh keep going." Kushina moaned loudly, her voice echoing in the sewer like landscape the 9 tails was trapped in.

" **Keep it down out there! Some of us are trying to suffer our imprisonment in peace!** " The 9 tails roared loudly; however, Kushina only moaned louder, making the walls inside the sewer shake and the water become disturbed. The 9 tails placed his paws over his ears in an attempt to block out the antagonizing noise, but to no avail as the noise continued to leak through.

" **Arrrraggghhhh** " The nine tails roared in anger as his continued to shake a few more seconds before calming back down again.

" **Curse Kushina for making all these loud noises, curse Mito for sealing me inside of her-"** The 9 tails voice grew louder with each word.

"Minato there, yeah oh yeah. Ahhhh!." Kushina moaned even louder than before causing a miniature earthquake inside the sewer like landscape.

" **And curse the 1** **st** **Hokage for not sound proofing these walls!"**

END CHAPTER

I got this idea while driving to my university this morning, I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of the 9 tails suffering like this. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking or why I was thinking it. That being said, I hope you get a kick out of reading it. Have a great day.

Guardian out


End file.
